


Memoirs of Thanos Victims

by bpwheels11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collaboration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpwheels11/pseuds/bpwheels11
Summary: This is a collaborative work of chapter-long memoirs. This could be any significant character in the Marvel universe or a totally random person anywhere on earth or in the universe, which makes possibilities endless! And by collaborative, I really meant collaborative! I am having anyone who might read this to participate in writing a chapter! You can write more than one if you want. Just email me the text at bpwheels11.1@gmail.com with all of your personal information that you feel comfortable sharing, and all that credit goes to you! Please try to keep it clean, and if anything needs to be changed, I'll email you back. Thanks for participating!!!





	Memoirs of Thanos Victims

**This is a collaborative work of chapter-long memoirs. This could be any significant character in the Marvel universe or a totally random person anywhere on earth or in the universe, which makes possibilities endless! And by collaborative, I really meant collaborative! I am having anyone who might read this to participate in writing a chapter! You can write more than one if you want. Just email me the text at bpwheels11.1@gmail.com with all of your personal information that you feel comfortable sharing, and all that credit goes to you! Please try to keep it clean, and if anything needs to be changed, I'll email you back. Thanks for participating!!! <3**


End file.
